What In the World Did You Say!
by Chicken'Lo
Summary: Never talk about High School Musical!Syaoran,Eriol,and Ryu had to learn that the hard way.


**Authors Notes**: Hewo everybody! This is my very first story, so feel free to critizize when you review! There is no magic of any kind in this story except for Kero.(I couldn't leave him out.He's just so cute as a little teddy bear!) Anyway, the gang are in the Sophmore year of high school and they are 15. Why I put High School Musical in here, I have no clue. Now if you don't like High School Musical, I suggest that you don't read this story. Enjoy the story! Lorenetta

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or High School Musical. If I did, the Card Captor Sakura series would still be continuing after the 2nd movie and High School Musical would be a T.V. show. One day CLAMP, im going to take CCS!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!

What In the World Did You Say!?!?!?!

_**By Lorenetta**_

Syoaran's POV

It was a warm Autumn day at school, as always, and the gang and me were sitting outside for lunch under our favorite Cherry Blossom Tree. I was with Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragizawa (Tomoyo's boyfriend), Meilin (My cousin), Ryu Hu (Melins boyfriend), and Sakura Kinomoto, my girlfriend. We have known each other since the 4th grade and have been bestfriends ever since. It rare to see anyone from group alone. Thats how close we all are. While we were eating, Sakura brought up High School Musical. "Did you guys see High School Musical 2 last night? I didn't go down for dinner until after the movie was over," she said. "I saw it!! It was soooo good! I even watched the re-run movie too." Tomoyo busted out. Meilin then said "Why don't you two come over tonight? I recorded it while I was watching in case I fell alsleep while it was still on. We can have a High School Musical sleepover! By the way, did you see the reprise version of 'You Are the Music in Me'? I was laughing so hard." The girls chatted about the movie for 5 more minutes until Ryu said "Why do you three love High School Musical so much? Personally, I think the cast are all baka's." Me and Eriol agreed. Bad mistake. _Very _bad mistake.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?" screamed Tomoyo. She looked like a snake ready to stike and kill. I moved back at least 5 feet. When I looked at Meilin and Sakura, they had similar expressions, but Sakura looked like a mad woman and Meilin looked like a serial killer who had just found her next victim. "What is wrong with you guys? All we did was state the truth!" Ryu said. "Yea! High School Musical is stupid and pretty much a waste of time, effort, and money. Who would watch such a lame movie?" I then concluded. Was it just me or did I just see the girls pull mallets out of their pockets? No. They did. Crap!! "Sakura, Tomoyo, I think these 3 boys should have a little lesson in punishment..._the hard way!_ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Meilin's evil laugh sounded awfully good. What to do... calm them down? or run for it? Seems like we all had the same idea, cause we all ran away that instant. When Eriol looked back, he turned back around with a scared look on his face. "What ever you do, make sure you don't and fall!" Finally after 5 minutes, we lost them and took shelter under the bleachers by the school's football field.

"Who knew that they would get worked up over such a silly comment?" I whispered, in fear that if I spoke to loud and they walked by, we'ed be dead meat for sure. "You should have seen their faces! If lookes could kill, we'ed be in heaven the minute we looked up." Ryu then said, "Eriol! It was really that bad?" "Yup" he said somberly. I them said "I can't believe this! How can a bunch of gaki movie stars in a dumb movie get us in so much trouble?!?! It's not our fault the songs and the dancing and the music are lame!! Now were about to get killed by our lovers, just for a couple bad comments about a little stinkin movie!! Right now the worst that can happen is---"

"Us finding you right?" said a very feminine voice. We all turned around to see Meilin, Sakura, and Tomoyo with smirks on their faces and mallets in their hands."Girls, come on, we can talk this out!!" Eriol cried. "Too late for that now." Tomoyo said in a very low voice. The next you could heard were our screams and their laughter. When we got back to class, we cut up,beaten,scratched,you name it. The girls were acting like they didn't have a clue as to what happened. They were pretty good actors, if I do say so myself. When the teacher walked in and saw us, she said "What on earth happened to you 3?" Because we didn't want the girls to get in trouble, we decided to get revenge on an enemy of ours. "While we were throwing our trash away, Hiro and his gang jumped us while we let our guards down." I said stumbling on a couple over words. "The teacher glared at the back of the room and gave them detention for a month. As for me, Eriol and Ryu, we passed out and ended up going to the nurses office.

When I woke up, I opened my eyes to see a pair of emerald eyes. "Oh Syoaran! We didn't mean to beat up that bad to make you pass out!! I'm soo sorry!!" "It's ok Sakura.Im fine.What about Ryu and Eriol?" "Their up and talking to Tomoyo and Meilin." "Thats good.Now, help me sit up." As soon as I was up, we all started talking in the nruses office until she decided it was alright for us to go. While we were talking, I thought about what happened today. Then I thought about what new lesson that fate decided to teach me: Never,EVER talk about High School Musical unless you have something nice to say about it. I never made the same mistake again, and niether did Eriol and Ryu, but I wonder when we'll get our next beating and who we'll get it from. Probaly from Hiro and his gang and the lesson there will be: Revenge isn't always sweet!


End file.
